parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowderocchio - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Chowder (from Chowder) as Pinocchio *Gumball as Jiminy Cricket *Edwin Jones (from Ivor the Engine) as Geppetto *Darwin as Figaro *Anais as Cleo *Nicole as The Blue Fairy *Bulk and Skull (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) as Honest John and Gideon *Drago Bludvist (from HTTYD 2) as Stromboli *Heraclio (from Justin and the Knights of Valour) as The Wicked Coachman *The Wacky Races Villains as The Coachman's Minions *The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Donkeys *Rob as Lampwick *Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Alexander *Jano (from Rayman 2) as Monstro the Whale Gallery Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Pinocchio Gumball ganska stolt.png|Gumball as Jiminy Cricket Mr. Edwin Jones the steam the engine driver when Ivor the train had steam up he would make pot of tea.jpg|Edwin Jones as Geppetto Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Figaro ANAIS WATTERSON.png|Anais as Cleo Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole as The Blue Fairy qjZPtqTkQrLrEDW-800x450-noPad.jpg|Bulk and Skull as Honest John and Gideon Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Stromboli Heraclio render.jpg|Heraclio as The Wicked Coachman Really_Rottens.png|The Wacky Races Villains as The Coachman's Minions Spongebob characters.jpg|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Donkeys Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as Lampwick Simba 3.gif|Young Simba as Alexander The_Guardian_of_the_Cave_of_Bad_Dreams.jpg|Jano as Monstro the Whale Quotes *Gumball: Rob? Hmph! Rob? This burns me out. After all, I tried to do for him, who's his conscience anyway? Me with that no good hoodlum Rob? I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next boat out of here. Open up that door! Open up! I want to go home! (hears a strange braying noise) *Heraclio: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night! (the Spongebob Squarepants Characters continue braying) *Gumball: Where'd all the spongebob squarepants characters come from? *Heraclio: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (one of his men brings out a frightened donkey named Casey Jr) And what's your name? *Casey Jr: (can't answer, except bray) *Heraclio: Okay, you'll do. (rips off Casey Jr's janitor's clothes and hat) In you go! (throws him into a crate, with two other donkeys named Johnny and Toots, two cats named Tom and Sylvester, and a dog named Spike, and two mice named Jerry and Nibbles) You eight will do well at the salt mines. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a lion named Young Simba is brought out) And what might your name be? *Young Simba: Young Simba. *Heraclio: Hmm, so you can talk? *Young Simba: Yes, sir. I wanna go home with my Mama! *Heraclio: (snatches Young Simba) Take him back! He can still go! (throws him into a pen, which another one of his slaves opens up a gate, as Young Simba slides through, and bumps into a wall, where Alex, a lion is astonished, a hippo named Gloria is horrified, a giraffe named Melman, is shocked, a zebra, Marty, is surprised, and four frightened donkeys named Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan are petrified) *Young Simba: (as he and the others begin to beg) Please, please. I don't want to be freak! (the shadow of Heraclio comes toward the heroes) Let me out of here! *Heraclio: (cracks his whip) QUIET! (scaring the heroes) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it. *Gumball: Kids?! (realizes) So that's what!! (races back) CHOWDER! Category:UbiSoftFan94